Class Dismissed-To the Zoo!
by Ivy000
Summary: 15 kids are invited to the Central Park zoo on a field trip. Once there, they find that the members of their favorite show are all too real. When Blowhole attacks, can the students and animals find a way to save the zoo?


_**Okay! I'm really excited about this story, I think it'll go far. It's fun to write too, with all the different characters! **_

Abigail Kluge ran down the stairs, slid into her chair, wolfed down her breakfast, and sped out the door. Her blonde hair with brown highlights flew out behind her as she ran as fast as she could. She wanted to gettothe zoo before the rest of her class, because she wanted some time alone beforemeeting up with her friends**_. _**

She waved to her neighbor, Kierstin, before racing off in the direction of the zoo.

Abigail was 4'9, and twelve-going-on-thirteen-in-one-month-29-days. Yes, she counted.

She had hazel eyes, blue rectangular glasses, and loved the Penguins of Madagascar. So did all of her friends, and basically everyone in the class.

When she arrived at the zoo, she was a tiny bit disappointed to find that her friend Raven Summers was already there. Raven had blue eyes and brown hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Hey Rave!" Raven laughed at the nickname Abigail had given her.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey, you know I hate that nickname."

"I know... It's just so fun to annoy you."

Raven had a lot of different moods, but most of the time she was intelligent, a little quiet, but fun once you got to know her. Abigail was crazy, loud, and funny, always hyper. They were almost complete opposites, but still best friends.

Two boys in their class, Dwight Krisley and Derek Pantimeno walked up. The boys were also best friends, and Dwight was Abigail's boyfriend. Secretly, Raven had a crush on Derek.

"Hey Dwight!"

"Hey, Abigail. Raven."

Raven waved and then started writing fiercly in her notebook. Abigail nudged her.

"You have to talk to him."

"No way!"

"Raven..."

"Nope."

Abigail rooled her eyes and watched as another of their classmates walked up. Her name was Brianna Murphy. Brianna was a little standoffish, and liked to act tough, but she was always bullied by kids in older grades. She was hard to talk to and hesitant to make friends, but if you got through to her, she was actually pretty nice. Smart too.

The group walked over to a park bench and sat down, Raven and Derek in a hesitant conversation, Brianna listening to music on a silver iPod and reading a book, and Dwight and Abigail feeding the ducks.

Curiously enough, they were the only people in the zoo. Usually there were more people.

Just then, Iris Bowee came running up. She was the hope of the group, always funny and upbeat. She had curly red hair, green eyes, and freckles. She held a violin case.

"Why are you holding a violin?" Asked Raven.

Iris shrugged.

Brianna laughed.

"Iris, only you would bring a violin to the ZOO."

Their group of six started talking and messing around. They were waiting for 9 others and the teacher, who would divide them into buddies and then leave. He was not a very responsible teacher.

Another girl walked up, with thick wavy brown hair and caramel eyes. She waved and ran up to high five Brianna.

"Hey Katie!" Said Iris, also high-fiving her. Katie pulled out her bag and shoved some brown pellets into it.

"Katie, did you bring your mice with you again?"

Katie smiled sheepishly.

"Maaaaaaybe." Brianna rolled her eyes, then widened them and backed away. Two other kids were coming closer, completely identical except one was a girl and the other a boy.

"Hi Angelica. Angelo." Said Abigail disdainfully.

Angelica tossed her long, blonde, perfect tresses over her shoulder and blinked her wide, perfect blue eyes.

"Hello, Abigail, Iris, Raven, Katie, Derek, Dwight, and Brianna."

Angelo grunted. He had blonde hair in a crewcut and steely blue eyes.

"Where's Faith?" Asked Raven. Faith was their little sister, bullied and beaten by the duo.

Angelica turned around.

"FAITH!" She bellowed. The girl came darting up. She was a mute, something was wrong with her windpipes.

Faith had the same silky blonde hair as her older sister's, but chopped it off so it just reached her ears. She had deep green eyes, and adorable little freckles. She was the baby of the group, very short for her age and quiet and shy. Her older siblings used her as a punching bag, and relentlessly teased Brianna. Everyone else too, but Faith and Brianna especially.

There were only five more kids now. The group sat around, still wondering why the zoo was so deserted.

Another member of the group walked over, Rynn Wolfe. Her hair changed colors depending on the lighting, right now it was a reddish brown, but growing light browner as the sunrise faded. She was usually bubbly and funny, but sometimes, when you made her mad, she grew rather violent and extremely angry.

She was friends with pretty much everyone but Angelica and Angelo.

A boy ran up, plopping down on the bench next to Brianna. He hugged her offhandedly and waved to everyone else.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey Joe." Said Brianna, returning the hug.

Two more girls, the last of the class, walked over. Annelise walked over to Angelica and the two immediately started gossiping, probably on the next way to be mean to their classmates.

Sabrina, a tall girl with curly black hair, started chatting with Joe. The class consisted of: Abigail, Raven, Derek, Dwight, Raven, Brianna, Iris, Katie, Angelica, Angelo, Faith, Rynn, Joe, Annelise, and Sabrina. Four boys and 11 girls. (AN: 0_o )

Angelica and Annelise started tormenting Faith. Without anyone noticing, they backed her up against the bars of the penguin exhibit.

"Nobody likes you. Mom likes me better." Taunted Angelica.

"You're weak. Worthless. People don't make friends with you, they pity you."

Faith sniffed. She was the youngest in seventh grade, let alone their class. Angelica and Angelo were the oldest.

Faith came closer and closer to the bars of the habitat, teetering on the side. She sat ontop of the bars as the girls came closer.

Smiling at Annelise, Angelics reached out- and gave her a tiny push.

Faith fell into the penguin habitat. She hit her head hard, and as everything faded into darkness, heard a commanding voice saying "Kowalski, options?"


End file.
